


【帶卡】記一次不為人知的事故

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 原版是阿甯的作品，戰後暗部土 x 六火卡，PWP一發完。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 26





	【帶卡】記一次不為人知的事故

  
  
「看著我。」

白髮火影抬起頭，面罩早些時候已除去，清俊的面孔完整露出。熱汗打溼碎髮，毫不客氣地黏在臉部，瞳孔有些渙散，隨著喘息開闔的唇瓣，依稀可見裡頭粉色的軟舌。

卡卡西渾身上下只有半褪的御神袍，正跨坐在宇智波帶土腿上，雙腿大敞，兩手被反剪在後，又被木遁捆縛得動彈不得。十足狼狽的模樣換回帶土些許的同情心，更多的是破壞欲，他坦然順應本心，將小玩具又調高一個檔次。

相較之下，除了面具被拉至一側，帶土的衣著整齊，連緊身衣都沒多一道皺褶，一副隨時都能回到工作的完美狀態。手指輕點卡卡西的背脊，好似在輕撫琴鍵一般優雅。

就官位而言，卡卡西無庸置疑是他的上司，但這又如何？帶土漫不經心地啃咬卡卡西的脖頸，十足享受卡卡西的顫抖，和愈發粗重的喘息。他的上司，現在可是坐在他身上，渴求他的撫摸。

「帶土──」任何人聽見此時卡卡西的嗓音，立刻就能知道裡頭正在做什麼，他卻彷彿忘了他們正躲在火影辦公室內用於小憩的房間，音量又大了一些。他不滿地扭扭腰，後穴被帶土塞進情趣玩具，還刻意抵在前列腺上，磨人的震度卻壓根無法滿足早已習慣被操幹的人。他夾緊後穴的玩具，脹大的陰莖撞上帶土的腹肌，馬眼溢出的液體沾濕了衣物，懇求地喊著另一個男人的名字，「帶土……」

換作平時，這傢伙肯定不會任由他在工作場所胡來。帶土嗯了一聲，細碎的親吻順勢下滑。但這回是卡卡西有錯在先，可不能怪他。

保持體態是忍者的基本素養，無關美觀與否，純粹是生命安全考量。卡卡西的每一處肌肉都緊實有力，但天生體質受限，他無法像帶土那樣擁有賁張的肌肉。尤其是木葉暗部的統一服裝是黑色緊身衣外罩軟甲，貼身衣物包裹下的肌理線條更為驚人，一眼便能知道這人不是簡單貨色。

他在形狀清晰的鎖骨停留了好一會兒，才在又一次的催促下叼住乳頭，靈活的舌尖來回撥弄紅櫻。卡卡西的呼吸又重了幾分，不自覺挺起胸膛更靠近一些，「另、另一邊也要。」

帶土對著龜頭輕彈一下，比起輕微的疼痛帶來更強烈的快感，令卡卡西止不住驚呼。他渴望解脫，但堵住出口的藤蔓不允許，苦不堪言，額頭抵著帶土肩膀低喘連連。

「別會錯意了，卡卡西。」帶土冷聲道，「別忘了這是懲罰。」

卡卡西現在是徹底後悔了，不停反省自己當初為什麼要同意將帶土外借。幾天前有人找上他，表示近來有個新興恐怖組織，而那裡頭有特殊感知型忍者，正常人只要一靠近就會曝露，為此已經產生重傷患了，希望能藉帶土一用。

當時戰場不乏優秀的感知忍者，卻沒有一個人捕捉到宇智波帶土的蹤跡，那一手出神入化的神威，令他在第四次忍界大戰一戰成名，因此忍者聯盟很快將主意打到現為第六代火影的專屬暗部的帶土身上。卡卡西認為這不是過分的要求，又能替帶土賺些戰績，在徵求帶土的意願後便答應了。

由於對新興組織的資料過少，帶土用小拇指想便能曉得這肯定不花點時間回不來。但是他無法拒絕這個要求，卡卡西為了保下他已經承受太多壓力，絕不能再給忍者聯盟難看。

所以那時他只提出一個條件：在他回來前，卡卡西不許離開木葉。

忍界從不乏對各忍村的影蠢蠢欲動的恐怖份子，戰後仗著忍村尚處恢復期又更猖狂了幾分，光是他上任的一個月內，帶土已經清理了不曉得多少來犯者。考量各種稀奇古怪的能力不是每個暗部都有能力應對，他才要求卡卡西待在村內，總歸比外出安全幾分。

結果他前腳離開木葉還沒過去一天，就接獲卡卡西在村外遇襲的消息。帶土瞄見最末端的「六代目安然無恙」，遂面無表情地撕爛回報的卷軸，陰沉的氣氛令同行的別村忍者差點向忍者聯盟通報「宇智波帶土或將開啟第五次忍界大戰」。

帶土瞧都沒瞧一眼忐忑難安的同行者，聲音平淡無波，道：「該繼續任務了。」

同行者根本沒敢說「五分鐘前才說要休息」，只是大力點頭贊同帶土的意見。然後他就有幸知道忍界謎題「過去曉是如何讓城鎮一夜消失」的答案了，還是由從前曉的幕後領導親自演示給他看。

同行者在任務報告裡是這麼寫的：「宇智波帶土用一個晚上，單獨完成潛入蒐集情報和徹底殲滅的動作，我只負責在外監視是否有漏網之魚。雖然這是我這輩子做的最輕鬆的一次任務，但我再也不想和宇智波帶土組隊了，有害心臟。」

卡卡西剛剛批改完公文放進完成的那一沓，正打算叫人替他送件時，那一疊紙張突然被人抽走。他身子僵住了，直到帶土將公文送往各處又回來，他才神色自若道：「你回來了。」

「我要再不回來，是不是過幾天就得去醫院見你了？」

帶土挪開面具，用稀鬆平常的語氣控訴。猶如暴風雨前的寧靜的詭異氣氛令他毛骨悚然，卡卡西暗自揣測是哪個人向帶土告密，邊解釋道：「你看我不是好好的，這只是一點小事──」

「你還記得我離開前你答應了什麼嗎？」帶土現在的語氣已經不只是平穩，用溫柔來形容興許會更貼切，卻叫卡卡西聽得冷汗直冒，「嗯？」

見卡卡西沉默了，帶土乾脆扭頭就走。卡卡西趕忙拽住他，誠懇道歉：「對不起。」

帶土沒有回應，卡卡西只能又重述一次。面前的男人忽然歛起所有氣勢，好似方才的陰沉都只是幻術，問：「想要我原諒你？」

卡卡西點頭。

「那就得看你有多少誠意了。」那抹不懷好意的冷笑，霎時間讓卡卡西以為自己回到第四次忍界大戰的戰場，「……跟我來。」

他忍不住喉頭滾動，跟著帶土進入隔間，活像犯錯被老師帶往訓導處的學生，看著帶土在床上坐下，雙手環胸，示意他站到面前。他遲疑半晌，見帶土眉頭緊蹙，才小步走向指定位置。

「脫。」帶土說，「一件也別留。」

「你別亂來。」卡卡西抓著衣袍，驚慌道，「外面還有人！」

「你要是再不幹，外面就真的會有人了。」帶土警告道，「脫。」

他只得沉默地一一執行著帶土的指令，甭管心知肚明那是通往地獄的入口。帶土彎起唇角，似乎是很滿意他的識相，又說：「單獨把袍子穿回去。」

惡趣味。卡卡西只敢心忖，彎腰撿起落在地上的袍子穿上。他站在宇智波帶土面前，只穿一件象徵火影權力的外袍，曖昧的氣息一擁而上，現在的情勢大約只有瞎子才不曉得帶土想做什麼。

帶土拍拍大腿，又說：「坐上來。」

卡卡西抬腿跨上去，連坐都還沒坐穩，雙手就被枝條捆縛。他暗罵宇智波帶土把忍術拿來幹這種事，並悄悄嘗試掙脫，但同樣是行家的帶土準確控制發力點和關節，那些枝條幾乎是服貼他的皮膚，知道單憑手指不可能摳開後，卡卡西果斷放棄掙扎。

沒等他質問意圖，帶土突然往卡卡西後穴塞進一個物體，惹的後者一聲驚呼。即便沒有預先擴張，塞入的動作也未受阻──這得歸功於戰後如熱戀情侶一般頻繁的床上運動。

他太了解卡卡西的身體，尤其是敏感點，比卡卡西本人都要清楚。他準確將玩具抵在前列腺處，隨即打開開關，強烈的刺激立刻喚醒熟悉性事的身體，讓卡卡西徹底失去反抗的想法。

然後就再也沒機會逃離了。

「我們還有很多時間慢慢來。」

帶土的聲音將卡卡西拉回現實。帶土放過乳首，上頭還殘存他的熱度，以及被玩弄後的脹痛和濕漉感。大掌恣意搓揉卡卡西的雙臀，他甚至還戴著手套，體面的造型和下流的動作成強烈對比，頃刻間將情色的氛圍帶至最高點。他的手指時不時淺淺戳進後穴，布料的粗糙顆粒感擦過敏感的腸壁，比單純的皮膚接觸更磨人，簡直要逼瘋了他，原本被震動的情趣玩具玩弄至麻木的腸壁有了新的刺激，飢渴地糾纏帶土的手指。

每回和帶土上床，他都忍不住想問帶土到底是從哪學來的技巧。明明據他本人證實自己就是他第一次的對象──帶土沒必要在這點欺瞞他，但為何從他們第一次上床起，他的花招就多的讓卡卡西無法從情事上討得半點好處。

他把跳蛋往內又推了幾分，偏離原先抵著的腺體。那股持續性的刺激從最初的折磨，到後來卻成了救贖，卡卡西這下連最後的慰藉都失去了，焦急地眼眶泛紅。

帶土的手指猛地直戳到底，儘管單單一根手指無法滿足卡卡西，但聊勝於無。長腿勾住帶土的腰，腳趾在腰後極具暗示性地繞圈，腸壁嘗試挽留，卻仍是眼睜睜看著它殘忍撤離。

他機械式地重複幾次動作，隨後徹底抽手，順帶取出震動的玩具，紅眸盯著在慾海中苟且求生的卡卡西，手指有一下沒一下地撫弄高高翹起的陰莖，不時劃過冠狀溝，巧妙牽動卡卡西的情緒。

卡卡西主動湊上前輕咬帶土的下唇，舌尖在閉合的唇間舔拭。帶土配合地鬆開牙關，任由軟舌討好地勾纏。成年後的宇智波帶土通常喜怒不顯於色，這大概是作為幕後領袖的驕傲。若非第四次忍界大戰時的情緒失控露餡，鮮少有人能看破帶土的想法。就連卡卡西也必須承認，現在自己面對帶土的確很難佔據上風。

「帶土……」卡卡西又一次喊，他深知帶土喜歡自己喊他的名字，尤其是在床上。那雙帶著媚意的眼凝望他，下身頂撞著帶土的褲檔，明晃晃地勾引，「帶土。」

忽然，帶土鬆開了背後的束縛，說：「你知道該怎麼做。」

姿勢保持的太久，卡卡西一時無法靈活運用。他顫抖著嘗試幾次才拉下帶土的褲頭，勾出勃發的性器，一手圈住份量驚人的柱體套弄，另一手探向身後，帶土體貼地掰開卡卡西的雙臀，讓他將手指送入體內。

卡卡西現在是能做到自行擴張，不代表他能在宇智波帶土面前這麼做。他滿臉通紅，可帶土又不許他低頭，在反抗和順從間，識時務的卡卡西理所當然選了後者。

他在交際中一貫的主導手段，在帶土面前全派不上用場，不如安分點。卡卡西坦然承認自己的偏頗，或者說，是他樂意慣著帶土。暗自加速擴張，反正後穴已經濕的都在滴水了，動作更粗暴了些，手裡對帶土的挑釁也愈發張狂。

他彎下腰，仗著後頭還有帶土的手臂防止他向後摔，隔著衣物親吻心口，他知道那下頭有術式的痕跡──那是宇智波帶土存活的代價，一道忍者聯盟出品，卡卡西一個念頭就能輕鬆取他性命的術式。

帶土只是面無表情地乾看，若非性器極度誠實，他就像個無欲無求的聖人，好似演變成如今的畫面全是卡卡西自作主張一般。

他從未告訴卡卡西的是，他其實沒有那麼討厭受制於人的日子。當然，重點是那個「人」。他幹過的事足以讓他死得不能再死，只是卡卡西希望他活下去，所以他選擇活下去。

他本就擅長拿捏卡卡西的底線，再加上卡卡西近乎無原則的包容，促成如今的結果也是想當然的事。帶土不厚道地想：所以這一切都是卡卡西的錯。

三根手指暢通無阻，卡卡西嘗試開口，「可以了──嗚！」

腰身猛地弓起，一句話被他說的一波三折，尾音甜膩上揚。主因當然是帶土突然戳進一根手指，同時將他的手指重重按了進去，像是在確認卡卡西言論的真實性，向外撤時果然又帶出一攤液體，趴搭一聲滴在地板上。

他抽出手，掌摑卡卡西的屁股，臀肉被拍的一顫，如果不是那條該死的藤蔓堵住出口，卡卡西肯定射他一身，「上去，趴好。」

卡卡西顧不得矜持，三兩下從帶土身上翻下來，腿一軟差點跌在地面，萬幸帶土眼急手快扶了他一把。他爬上床，自個兒拿過枕頭塞在腹部，嫻熟地調整到最適合受力的狀態，回頭看著帶土，眼中書滿急切。

大概是戰後無處發揮，宇智波帶土的壞心眼全留給床上的卡卡西。他慢悠悠地箝制卡卡西的腰，陰莖在穴口淺淺戳刺，幾次避開卡卡西主動向後試圖吞嚥的動作。卡卡西處於臨界點好一陣子了，而今又被吊足胃口，淚水朦朧視野，嗓音也染上哭腔，道：「求求你，操我！」

他總算如願以償。柱體強勢突進時，卡卡西發出一聲哀鳴，隨後嗚嗚咽咽地哭了出來。細碎的吻落在脊椎的凹陷處，男人下顎新長出的鬍渣格外紮人，些許的刺痛感讓他徹底軟了腰。

帶土再度拔出，並重重地挺進。被陰莖操弄的快感和手指沒法比，卡卡西自發動起腰，配合帶土進出的頻率，讓陰莖到達不可思議的深度。若說剛才的音量卡卡西還有嘗試控制，現在他已經是完全顧不上了會不會被人發現了，嬌媚的喘息放肆迴盪在整個空間。

「放輕鬆點。」帶土像是會讀心術，適時「提醒」卡卡西，「你想讓其他人知道你正哭著叫一個男人幹你嗎？」

卡卡西猛力搖頭，試圖不受帶土的話術引導，卻無能為力，忍不住想像被發現的後果──甚至有了門喀吱被推開的錯覺。後穴更是緊纏著柱體不放，囊袋撞在結實的臀部發出啪啪的聲響，清晰的送入耳裡，讓卡卡西更加意亂情迷。

帶土的力道重得像是要把囊袋擠進後穴，卻又能每一回準確撞擊敏感點，疼痛與快感並存，從馬眼滴落的液體甩在腹部、床單上。他被帶土牢牢釘在床上，兩眼翻白，又逃不開，只得攢緊床單被迫承受一切，胡亂哭喊：「好舒服……再深一點！」

帶土凝視翻飛的御神袍，上頭印著張揚的「六代目火影」五個字。這個慣常在外表現無可挑剔的男人，現在嚷著向他求歡……帶土舔舔唇，以行動表現對卡卡西坦承擁抱快感的滿意。

他恍惚感覺後穴的柱體又脹大一些，但此刻滿腦子只想著解脫，他想解下束縛性器的藤蔓，卻怎麼也摳不開。他不得不向身後的男人求助：「幫幫我！我想射！」全然忘了這個限制正是帶土給他設置的。

帶土很乾脆地抽開藤蔓，又重重操了幾下，卡卡西小腹緊繃，白濁的精液四濺，部分噴灑至他的臉上。卡卡西的腦子一片空白，帶土抹下他臉上的精液，將手指湊到他嘴邊，卡卡西也只是反射性含住他的手指吮了吮，根本無暇思考這個行為代表什麼意義。

他抵在深處，將精液灌滿白髮火影的後穴。卡卡西發出一聲嬌吟，無力阻止帶土的內射行為，陰莖撤出之際還帶出裡頭的精液，順著大腿流淌而下。

過分的男人。卡卡西認真想著自己是不是該和這傢伙冷戰幾天，隨即無比自然地側過頭，接受來自宇智波帶土的親吻，霎時心軟得一榻糊塗。

算了吧。他絕望地想。他大概這輩子都不可能擺脫這個男人了。

**Author's Note:**

> 就只是突然想寫不正經文學。


End file.
